Transmit/receive (T/R) modules are often used in radar arrays. Typical T/R modules can include power amplifier (PA) stages, low noise amplifier (LNA) stages, digital phase shifters, digital attenuators and T/R switches for interconnecting various components depending on whether the T/R module is in a transmit or a receive mode. Driving conventional T/R modules takes multiple drivers and discrete components.
It would be desirable to implement a monolithic T/R module driver that can drive the numerous switches, phase shifters and attenuators, enable and disable receive and transmit amplifiers to reduce power dissipation, and also drive PIN diodes in high power input/output switches.